The Mind of the Mad
by Clarketavia
Summary: A girl, lost in her own imagination. So far away from the truth yet cannot tell a lie. Will she survive the journey into the mind of her best friend and uncover the greatest transformation she will ever have?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

 **It was an incredible feeling. I don't exactly know what I should have been feeling; guilt, rage, nerves, fright. Right now it didn't matter. It was just me... and this. I am unsure to how it happened; it felt like an eternity but nothing all the same. It felt like my mind went on a journey but left my body behind. I feel my mind urging me to complete something that I just can't quite place my finger on… Pulling me in two directions, neither an easy choice but neither a hard challenge. One life changing decision and one mind blowing challenge. I will have to make a decision that will either make or break me. What do I say?. What do I do?. The question I should be asking is… Why? I'm not just changing my life but altering someone else's. I have another person's life in my hand. Why me? When life and death are my two choices, how do I choose. It hit me like lighting and now I know what to do.**


	2. Beginning of an Adventure

**BTW THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO I HOPE YOU LIKE AND IF YOU DON'T THEN GIVE ME SOME ADVICE ON HOW I CAN IMPROVE IT.**

CHAPTER 1

 **Beginning of an Adventure**

For many years, you could hear a scream coming from the old girl's locker room at school. No one ever dared to step into the locker room. Only one person was ever seen going into the locker rooms but never seen coming out. Her imagination got the best of her, but only I knew that. She had a wild imagination. Her brown hair sticking up whenever she had an idea. Her green eyes widening when she smiled and her little dimples popping out when she laughed. I loved her laugh. It sounded like a goat mixed with a bunny, if that makes sense.

She's always wearing a different outfit. One day she'll be wearing a blue top and jeans or the next day, a pink floral dress. Today, she's wearing her favourite leather jacket and her favourite denim skirt with white high-tops. No one knows how she changes.

She loved a good mystery, who knew she would become one. It was scary whenever I walked into the locker rooms, but lately, it feels colder than before. I'm scared of her. I need to talk to her, but how?

I understand how she feels, I've been in her position and I need to help her, but again, how?

When I was thirteen, I was bullied into doing something I am not proud of. It caused many people grief and sorrow. I locked myself in my bedroom for five days crying and screaming at myself. I know that it won't make up for what I did. I'm the reason that they call it the _old_ locker rooms.

1

I told her that I wouldn't tell anyone, that it was our little secret, but how much longer can I keep this secret? She sits there staring at the wall, thinking. Who _knows_ what she thinks about. Every day, every minute, thinking.

They call her a freak, crazy, mad. I call her Issi. her real name is Isabelle Rayes, I don't know why they call her a freak. I think of her as special not mad. Not that my opinion matters, _I'm_ known as the freaks freakish friend. Something weird is going on in the girl's locker room but all I know is that it is changing Issi. She's quiet and calm but on the inside she's screaming.

I've come up with a plan to transport myself into her imagination.

Firstly, I will need to create my sleeping potion, Secondly get Issi to drink potion, Thirdly I will create a potion to jump into Issi's mind, Fourthly I will destroy the memory of what I did from Issi's mind and lastly I will make my wrong a right.

So first I need to create my sleeping potion.

Ingredients:

Frogs eyes (gross)

Snake spit (even grosser)

Tears (not so gross)

Blue dust

Green dust

Urine (very grossssss)

2

Time for action

3 hours later (said in SpongeBob voice)

"I'VE DONE IT", people all around the world will say "Shay Grinberg created the sleeping potion".

I'm going to give it to Issi in her morning tea that I bring her. Even a 'freak' needs her morning cup `a tea. Hopefully she doesn't spot the two kilos of glitter I used. I know that I bring her tea but how does she get food and water?

"Phew" she didn't notice it but she's not falling asleep. Wait, its working. As her best friend, it's my duty to make sure she is safe while I climb inside her brain and look into her imagination. Now all I need to do is make my potion so that I can actually get inside her brain, her eldritch, crazy, amazing brain.

I probably should have only given her the potion after I made the other one so that she doesn't wake up during my little adventure IN HER BRAIN! I took a few quick breaths (in case you don't know, that was me, FREAKING OUT).

Maybe I will just make a new potion and jump in her brain tomorrow. I hope my mom has time to tell me a strange story of mystery and suspense. I think my choices are, Cinderella, Snow White, Red Riding Hood, Beauty and the beast and Sleeping Beauty. I'm gonna choose… Cinderella.

2 hours later (said in SpongeBob voice)

3

"Shay, time for bed" screamed my annoying mom with her annoying boyfriend twirling her vexatious hair so ANNOYINGLY. "hee hoo hee hoo".

I cannot stand her new boyfriend Pete, he bosses me around and I have a feeling that he is not being completely honest with my mom but there's nothing I can do about it. I'm gonna go do my teeth. With Pete in the house, I rarely get to do my teeth without him getting in the way.

Its finally time for my night time story. Tonight's story is Cinderella.

Once upon a time, there was a girl named Ella. She lived with her obnoxious stepsisters and her mean stepmother. One day the four of them got an invite to the most bodacious party thrown by his majesty the king, so that his son could find a wife. The stepmother agreed that if Ella could finish her chores in time for the ball she could come. Once she was finished she was able to go but she first had to clean up herself and find a dress. Unluckily her ugly stepsisters saw her with cinder on her face and began calling her Cinderella. Although she was upset, she continued to alter her mother's dress. Her stepsisters then destroyed her dress leaving her broken and depressed. She goes outside and cries.

"I don't blame her" my mother interrupted.

In a moment of seconds, her fairy godmother appeared and transformed her dress into a ball gown, her mice into horses and a pumpkin into a carriage. There is a one problem, When the clock strikes midnight, your dress, your carriage and horses will transform back to their normal figures. She is whisked off to the ball and is chosen to dance with his majesty the prince. As the night draws to an end, the clocks strikes midnight and Cinderella runs off before her dress and carriage disappear.

4

"I think that is enough for one night". "Goodnight mother" she kisses me goodnight and I immediately fall asleep. I dream of what Issi's imagination is like. Rainbows and ponies or spiders and snakes? I never realized how one person can cause another person such…What's the word? Doesn't matter but maybe one day I'll know the word.

I think it's time to go to bed.

(the next morning)

I want to go inside Issi's brain but it feels wrong and I don't do well will guilt. Again, I will slip the potion into her tea and hope it works.

Luckily she doesn't t suspect a thing and she's beginning to doze but I don't think I'm ready to do this. I need to tell someone but I can't. This would be the perfect time to have more than one friend. I wish I could tell my dad but he's in a meeting. He's friends with president of the United States of America.

Dear Diary

 **JULY** 12 2017

They say you can tell your mom anything but what if me telling my mom ends in me losing her. I will not lose another person because I told them what I was going to do, knowing that they would try stop me. I want to tell my mom;

5

I really do but I will not put her in danger because I am taking a MASSIVE risk (emphasis on MASSIVE).

In a few months, a dance will be held at my school and I really want Dean Panol to ask me to the dance, but who can blame him if he doesn't. He's only the most popular, cute, funny, amazing boy in the world. His blonde hair waving in the wind as I stare at his blue eyes, drooling. Did I mention how cute he is. "EEEEEE" (that was me EEEEEEing, AKA squealing).

I need to make my quick and easy transportation potion. I still feel really guilty but there's no way I can turn back.

It's now or never to climb into Issi's brain.

On my marks… Get set… Go… inside her brain. (I know that it's cheezy but…)

6


	3. Into the Mind of the Mad

CHAPTER 2

 **The Mind of the Mad**

"WOW" I roar, knowing she can't hear me. One's brain is very delicate but I can't stop myself from jumping up and down with jubilation. "I'm actually inside someone's brain. This is so amazing" I check to feel my pulse and it's not there. "How is this possible?" It must be that because I'm inside someone else's brain, I am not a living thing so I wouldn't have a pulse.

It is not what I expected. There is so much going on but nothing really happening. I would have thought that her mind would be like an adventure to walk through but her mind is more girly and less adventure.

Pink everywhere, sparkles everywhere and worst of all, she has a shrine to Dean in her mind. I didn't even know that she knew who Dean was let alone had a crush on him. I feel so betrayed. She knew I liked a boy _named_ Dean, but she didn't know that I meant Dean Panol.

She's supposed to be my BFF, now I'm not sure. I wish I could just bust a few bubbles in her brain and instead of just destroying the one memory. I'd destroy all memories of me because I can't believe what she did.

7

 _Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers,_

 _Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers,_

 _Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers._

I do that to calm myself down. I am so angry. I'm never going to look at her the same way again. Imagine knowing someone and then being betrayed by them.

 _Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers,_

 _Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers,_

 _Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers._

I need to find where her memories are kept. I just want to get out of here. I see a file cabinet in the back corner of her brain.

Q,Q,Q,R,R,S. Here we are, Okay…Sally, Silver, Shay. Memories about Shay. That's pretty forward, Don't ya think. Now all I have to do is:

Find the memory

Destroy it

Act like I didn't just BREAK INTO HER MIND

I never thought I would ever say that but…

I just did. I can't stop thinking about, ya know… DEAN! Have you ever been betrayed by like, your BEST FRIEND. Trust me it stings like a jelly fish. She used to make jokes about how we would have our weddings together. How, I would marry Dean and she would marry, the first boy who walks in the locker room.

I had no idea she meant Dean. He has never walked in the _new_ locker rooms let alone the old ones. I want to forget what she did but I can't…but I can try.

8

Enough about Dean. I'm debating whether or not I should kill Issi or just destroy her mind (same thing). She's my best friend and I should be happy for her.

In the glimpse of my eye, I see a figure flash around the corner into her dream center. I don't want to enter that part of her brain but I am drawn to the figure and I don't know why. I don't know if its just me hallucinating or do I just miss CJ. I don't miss Katy as much as mum. I know I should miss Katy but… I don't, at least not as much as mum or CJ.

You see, Katy is my older, more obnoxious sister and her boyfriend is Dean Panol's older brother and no matter how much our mom tells her not to see him, she does anyway, in secret. She's very rebellious and swears that one day, she'll marry a guy with a major prison record and 3 motorcycles. No one believes her except me.

The figure stops. Like a black shadow of my imagination, motionless but can't stop moving. The figure takes off their hood to reveal a luscious flow of long curly blonde hair and face so mysterious, no creature could look in her eyes without being blinded.

My knees hit the ground in a thump whilst my eyes are glued to this mysterious person. Blinking is an impossible task. Like a thousand knives hold my eyes open to the point of pain and helplessness "he… llo" I tremble in fright of her response but to my dismay, no sound left her mouth.

"Come with me" whispered the voice urgently. "We don't have a lot of time!" Shocked by this, I replied "Who are you? "Maybe I could ask the same of you" said the figure. I could feel the energy of the other being. Too strong to handle causing me to fall to the ground.

I have no idea how long I was out for but what I do known is that the girl is gone but there are paw print leading out of the center into her nightmare factory (who names these things?).

9

I am definitely frightened by what would lie in that cold and dark room, filled with mysteries I never dared to uncover but it's also the only way out. "Couldn't there have been an elevator" I scream.

What if there's something in here about me or Dean. she would never have nightmares about me. "Would she?" (nahhh) well (nahhh) well. ENOUGH, it's now or literally NEVER. I can't believe I'm doing this.

There it is again. Ever since I entered her 'dream center', I've been hearing a strange noise. Like a howl. Now paw prints and again the howls. What is this place doing to me.

I'm gonna try call CJ. hope there's good cell service here.

"It's ringing"

"Hello" answers CJ "CJ speaking" "CJ, it's Shay. You may not believe this, but I am inside Isabelle Rayes brain. Please tell mom that I am sleeping at Isabelle and that Craig will call her to tell her everything is ok." "OK but promise me you are ok" "I'm fine. I need to go. BYE" "BYE".

That was harder than I thought it would be. If I had known it would be that hard, I wouldn't have done it. I have a choice: I can destroy that memory and not chase that creature or I can chase that creature and not destroy the memory. I have limited time and cannot waste it on chasing something down _and_ destroying that memory.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1. I have made my choice. I have to chase that creature, this is not over. I feel a strong energy between us and I HAVE to know why.

I have so many questions in my head. Who is she? What is she? What is she doing in my best friend's mind? Why do I feel like we are connected? So many more but I first I need to find her.

10

* * *

Thanks so much guys! This is my first story so sorry if it is not the best. I am still figuring this out so yeah.


	4. Beyond the Walls

CHAPTER 3

 **What Lies Beyond the Walls?**

There it is again. This time it's not paw print but claw marks and fur.

I gotta write this in my diary.

Dear Diary

JULY 13 2017

There's this strange noise wandering around this secret world I call Issi. First, there was a howl that blasted through these haunting corridors with its moaning sorrow of neglect. Then there was a paw print, so mysterious like an unknown animal has walked through these halls.

This is very weird. "I hope I am just imagining it but I think it is a wo…olf" I tremble as the howling get louder and louder, pounding through my head.

This is impossible. I am just being paranoid. There's nothing to worry about. "What was that!" I shrieked. It sounded like there was something following me and it was standing right behind me.

I'm too scared to turn around but I know I have to. As my body begins to turn, I feel a strong energy pulling me towards what is behind me.

12

It's the same energy that I felt when I was standing across from that creature in Issi's 'dream center'.

I am right, it is that strange girl but why is she growling. (YES, growling). This is extremely weird and very disturbing but most of all, UNNATURAL. Who growls, besides wolves. If she was a wolf, that would make more sense but wolves aren't real. They aren't RIGHT? (hee hoo hee hoo)

I can feel the girl breathing on my neck but it's more like she trembling and not breathing. She sounds frightened but she's more frightening than frightened. I really hope it's just a normal girl with a sound disorder that makes her voice sound like howls. Also I hope she just has sharp nails and long hair. That sure would explain all these crazy things happening to me.

I take out my phone and begin scrolling through my pictures taken by my spectacular new iPhone 9. Best camera, best screen and best of all, the guy who sold it to me was DEAN PANOL. (who already know who he is but he is soooo dreamy)

My mom used to say "if a boy doesn't like the real you then, he is not worth it". I completely agree but Dean hardly knows me so there is no reason for him not to like me. I am a little quirky but technically everyone is so again, there is no reason to panic.

13

That's obviously not the most important thing in my life especially right now because the most important thing is the thing behind me. Back to the photos on my phone. I realize I could take a photo of this creature so that I don't have to turn around. As my camera flashes, I hear a loud screech and immediately it clicks.

She's scared of the flash and I can use this as a weapon. Obviously I don't wonna hurt her but… wow I use the word 'obviously' so much.

Luckily I did get a slight catch of the girl in my picture and it sure was enough to tell you that, she is no 'human', she's and I quote a 'freak' and yes I know I don't like using the word freak but I think WOLF is considered FREAK.

I should run but I can't leave her hear. How can a wolf live… Inside… someone's brain? This is too much.

Realistically, no a wolf can't live in someone's brain but taking a vacation in one is even more unrealistic, so…

If you haven't noticed already, I'm a little weird but aren't all great people. Take Einstein for example, he's a little crazy but he's also a great man who will go down in history.

Now that we have established how weird I am, let's get back to the fact that my friend has had wolves living in her imagination but they seem so real. I know that I'm in here but seriously, A WOLF, that's a whole lot of baloney. Luckily wolves don't like me otherwise I'd probably be wolf chow.

14

For some reason, even though wolves don't particularly like me. Whenever I am around them, I feel a strong connection towards them. I love wolves but I doubt they like me. Whenever me and my family went to Suncrisk, we would go on nature walks and look at the majestic wolves as they fight, play and sleep.

One day, I decided to wonder off the path and get closer to this one wolf, I could feel a connection between us and I couldn't fight the urge to brush my hand through her blonde-orange, fluffy and soft coat of fur.

She loved when I scratched her belly but then, when we came with CJ, she ignored me and then every year after that, she never even showed up. I used pretend that her name was Luna and she became a wolf on a lunar eclipse.

Ever since that day, when she ignored me, I have felt alone. Not even CJ could make me feel better. It's like being in a room all alone and there is no door to exit through.

It's the worst feeling in the world because it's you against the world.

My mom used to say that 'there's a reason for everything. DEAL WITH IT'. She said that when my hamster ran away. "poor Kibbles." I can never forget the day Kibbles ran away. Mom said "honey, I have some bad news", I was so worried that something terrible had happened that I completely forgot to close Kibbles cage and when I came back to feed him, he was gone.

15

With Luna, I never forgot to cuddle with her. I cannot risk another animal disappear into thin air because of my carelessness. It's just not fair. _I_ am responsible for myself and _I_ am responsible for the animals _I_ make commitments to. Their need before my own, that includes wolves.

As I lean forward to pat this majestic animal, she howls. So loud like a thousand violins playing in one orchestra, at the same time. It pierced my eardrum with pain, my senses completely shut down. Time seems to stop. I don't know why but I feel like the wolf is getting smaller and smaller, her howl getting softer by the second ad in an instant she pounces on me, digging her claws into my brand new leather jacket.

I know what you're thinking, "who wears a leather jacket when hijacking someone's brain?" and I know, hijacking isn't the right word but give me a break ("yeesh"). It was the only jacket I could find and I was cold. If I could change into something more comfortable, trust me, I would and I would look fantastic in it. {:-)

Dear Diary

 **JULY** 14 2017

.. / ... .- - . / - .- .-.. -.- .. -. -. / .- -... - ..- - / ..-. .- ... ... .. - -. / -... ..- - / -.- - ..- / -.. .. -.. -. .-. - / -. . . -.. / - - / -.- -. - .- / - ... .- - / ... - / - ... .- - / .. ... / .- ... -.- / .. / .- - / .- .-. .. - .. -. -. / - ... .. ... / .. -. / - - .-. ... . / -.-. - -.. . .-.-.-

16

I learnt how to write Morse code when I went to space camp. I don't know why they taught us that. What is just wrote means: **_I talking about fashion but you didn't need to know that so that is why I am writing this in Morse code._**

Why am I even talking about fashion? It may seem really stupid but… I hate fashion but love clothing. I get sidetracked so easily and I don't know why.

17

* * *

SHOUTOUT TO LEGRIEL. SORRY IF I A ONLY GIVING SHOUTOUTS TO LEGRIEL BUT NO ON ELSE HAS WRITTEN ME A REVIEW. IF THERE WERE MORE, I WOULD GIVE SHOUTOUT TO MORE PEOPLE


	5. We All have Our Secrets

CHAPTER 4

We all have our secrets

I never told anyone this but before I met Issi, I was sorta medically diagnosed with insanity. They said "the fact that she see's fictional creatures indicates that she is insane" but I'm not insane, I'm just mentally disturbed. There's a difference, you know.

Now Issi on the other hand, is crazy but in a special way. She understands me better than anyone else and I love her for that, like a sister. If she was a dog, then I would finally agree that a dog is a man's best friend. Why am I even talking about this?

It's bad enough that I am in her brain, I really shouldn't be comparing her to a dog. Never mind, I am insane. Who compares their best friend to a dog but if we were to, she would be a Pomsky named Panda. Panda is my old friend, Sapphire's, dog.

You are probably not wandering this but I'm gonna tell you anyway. While I was at the psychologist, I saw another girl, my age, brown hair and green eyes caught my eye and at that moment I saw something magical. Her eyes illuminated, emerald green painted the walls and I knew we'd be friends but sadly I was wrong. We were going to be _best_ friends so I am really glad that my parents thought I was insane.

My body freezes as a picture of me is displayed before my eyes, in a gold frame, circled by jewels. You may think, what an honour but if you could see the picture, you would think otherwise. The picture is of me behind the metal bars being test for insanity. I didn't even know she took a photo of me let alone framed it and hanged it in her brain. That's pretty freaky.

It looks like it is a drawing of me but the detail is exquisite. She got my dimple I the right spot and my eye twitch spot on but she put a smile on my face. Does she think I enjoyed being there or did she enjoy seeing me behind metal bars in a nut house, she called home? I didn't think of that place as home but I'm guessing she did.

18

I wonder if she has kept any other secrets from me. I'm gonna go and take a look. Before I am even able to take a step, a chill runs down my back, making it unbearable to move. I hit the ground with a thump, creating a cloud of dust over my head.

"What just ha… aa…- choo" I sneezed so hard I think my stomach came out because I feel half empty or maybe it's just because I'm hungry. "Where can I find a burger or a wrap even… a sandwich." Ahh, it gives me chills thinking about a healthy sandwich. If you didn't already know, I HATE sandwiches but right now, a sandwich doesn't seem too bad.

My old friend Nina also hates sandwiches but that's because her parents are vegans so she doesn't have a choice. Sometimes after school, we would sneak out of her house and go get pizza. I always get the regular mushroom pizza but Nina takes advantage of the opportunity to eat pizza. She will get a family size vegetarian pizza or the regular, meat lovers delight pizza.

Then when she gets home, her parents say "So… where did you and Shay go after school?" and the one time when she came home late because of traffic, her parents said I was a 'bad influence' on her and now, 3 years later, we're not friends anymore. She was my only friend before I met Issi but I felt like I had known her for my whole life.

I guess it _was_ for the best so… I hate her parents. Once she stopped coming over for dinner, my parents quit their jobs to deal with my insanity diagnoses and my newly found depression. "Isn't that depressing" whispered a figure standing behind me with a smirk painted across their face.

"What do you want with me? Just leave me alone" I snap back, hoping they understand my obvious hint. I now realize it is that stupid wolf transformed back into a human. I feel an even stronger connection and it's actually painful. My head is throbbing but the other girl looks like she is in as much pain as me.

19

"Weird" she moans in excruciating pain. We both collapse to the ground. My head blasts with pain and my mind feels empty. I also have the urge to howl. "WHAT!" howling is for wolves.

"Can I tell you a secret" I ask the mysterious 'wolf' girl "Sure, you can tell me anything." She politely replies and I can hear an accent I have never heard before. "When I was younger, I was bullied into doing something horrible towards Issi. Of course, I didn't know her then and she didn't know me but I still shouldn't have done it." What did you do?" she asks curiously, "I threw a stink bomb in her locker hoping it wouldn't do anything to her but they tricked me and swapped the stink bomb for a real bomb and it temporarily blinded her, at least that's what I thought. She is now half blind in one eye and can see out of the other but she doesn't know I did that to her so… you won't tell her, will you?"

She stood there, stunned by what she had heard. Her eyes glued to mine, thinking about this horrifying information she had gained. Her pure aqua eyes shedding a tear of sadness. All this emotion touched me by the fact that she cared so much for what I had told her but that didn't change the fact that she isn't completely normal. I know that criticizing her won't change how I feel or look but I have to say what's on my mind.

"What's your name?" I say. "That's for me to know and you to find out" the tired girl says before she collapses to the pillow ground covered in _all_ of Issi's hopes and dreams. I want to heal her, but how? My mind is boggled to the point of no return, but my heart is telling me to power forward and help this young girl.

Confusion runs through my head like a hurricane destroying an innocent town. It distracts me from my real goal, helping this broken girl and putting this whole puzzle together. "Can my life get any more complicated?" Wait! I forgot about a major factor in being in someone's brain, making sure the person doesn't WAKE UP.

20

Dear Diary

 **JULY** 15 2017

Before she wakes up, I need to get out of here but I can't leave this girl here. What do I do?

My potion will wear off any hour now and I can't be here when it happens, so I'm going to have to leave, with her, and find a way to get back in after I've created a new potion.

"To infinity and beyond" (soooo cheesy)

4 days in someone's brain, changes a girl and her view on the person whose brain you have trespassed upon, which is quite significant. When I first came up with the idea on how to destroy a memory, I thought it was brilliant but it brought confusion, secrecy and betrayal beyond repair. I hate lying, never done it before. It was thrilling, telling my first lie, it was also scary. The thought of what I lie can do to trust haunts me. Being here definitely changed _me_ but I doubt it changed Issi. That's what scares me, the thought of me doing this, changing her.

21


	6. UPDATE ANNOUNCEMENT

**I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE DEAL OF MY POST BUT I AM HAVING TECHNICAL PROBLEMS AND WON'T BE ABLE TO POST MY STORY FOR A COUPLE FOR WEEKS.**

 _ **SORRY**_


End file.
